


Dragon Tales

by ineswrites



Series: Dragon Tales [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Huntress Natasha Romanoff, Gen, Possessiveness, Protective Jack Rollins, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins, it's sweet apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: A soldier's life changes when he runs into a dragon looking for his treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сказки о драконе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310950) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> The idea was born more or less like this:  
> Kalika: JACK AS A DRAGON  
> Me: BUT HE'S TINY

Once upon a time, there was a light blue dragon named Jack. The dragon was very tiny, just two inches long, and he was very sad because he didn't have his treasure to guard. Guarding treasure was every dragon's goal, and other, bigger dragons were laughing at him.

One day, a noble soldier named Brock Rumlow ran into Jack on his way home from war. He noticed the tiny dragon's sad face.

"What's wrong, little dragon?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare the dragon away.

"Ah," Jack sighed sadly, "I don't have my treasure to guard. I am too tiny."

"I can be your treasure," said Brock. The dragon jumped onto his hand, content, and Brock carried him home.


	2. Chapter 2

The way home was long for the little dragon, so he curled inside Brock's chest pocket and fell asleep. Some time passed when the soldier's steady march that was lulling Jack to sleep ceased abruptly. Jack blinked drowsily, poked his tiny head out of the pocket, and saw… an intruder! Looking and talking at his treasure! He growled in a warning, but he wasn’t heard. The intruder reached out to grab Jack’s treasure’s shoulder… Jack couldn’t let that happen! He took a deep breath and let out a fire ball straight at the intruder, causing a choir of yelps and “what on earth”s.

The intruder swiftly got rid of his burning shirt and left after a few more outraged exclamations. Brock looked at the proud dragon sternly.

“What was that?” he asked. “Attacking my friend like that? I thought you were a nice lizard.”

Jack breathed wisps of smoke out his nose in his offence. “I am not a lizard. I am a dragon, and it’s my responsibility to guard my treasure. No one can touch you but me.”

Brock sighed, wondering what on earth he just stepped into. He will have to teach the dragon some manners.


	3. Chapter 3

The way home led through the mountains, and as Brock climbed them with Jack tucked away safely in his pocket, he encountered another dragon. It was a great black dragon that lived in the mountains and fed on lost travelers. His ferocious nature could be well seen in the big scowl on his snout and long, sharp horns. His breath stank of blood and decay, and Brock, overwhelmed with fear, stumbled backwards, knowing well that there was no way to run.

The great dragon roared, waking Jack up from his nap. He peeked out of Brock's pocket, and at the sight of the dragon readying himself to swallow his treasure whole, he yelled, "Stop!"

The great dragon hesitated as he knew Jack. He was one of the dragons that laughed at him for having no treasure, but he never wished his little friend harm.

"What is it, my smallest friend?" he asked impatiently as the human before him appeared to be an exceptionally healthy snack.

"I cannot let you steal my treasure."

"Treasure?" The dragon leaned it, causing Brock's heart to thrum frantically in his chest. "What treasure?"

"This human," Jack said proudly, "he's my treasure."

The dragon leaned away again, craning his head back, a loud rumble sounding from his chest like a storm. He was laughing.

"A human?!" he asked. "My poor little foolish friend! What could a human be worth?!"

"Everything," responded Jack.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bizarre Octopus was actually generated by [this generator.](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/inn_names.php) Too good a name not to use.

The sun was setting when the dragon and his man reached a tavern, so despite its not very welcoming name—The Bizarre Octopus—they decided to stay for dinner and the night.

The tavern was full of the weirdest looking people. Having decided it'd be best to stay out of sight, Brock found a table in a corner and ordered two spiced legs of lamb and beer. Jack took only two bites of the lamb before announcing he was full and curling on the table in the warmest spot near a candle and promptly fell asleep. Brock ate his dinner in silence, then got up and walked over to the bar to ask for a room.

Jack's little nap was interrupted by a loud clunk sounding all around him. He yawned, opened his eyes, uncurled... and discovered he was trapped! There was a glass dome all around him, and he was slowly running out of air; he couldn't even take enough breath to yell for help.

"Hey!" It was Brock's voice—having noticed that his owner was in trouble, he intervened. "What on earth are you doing?!" he addressed a fiery-red-haired woman who trapped the dragon under a glass. When he moved to take the glass away, she put her hand on it.

"I am Natasha the Dragon Huntress," she said. "And I just saved your life from a beast. You should be thankful."

"What beast? He's just two inches! He couldn't hurt a human being if he tried! Release him, now!"

"Why? Why are you asking me to set a _dragon_ free?"

Brock didn't want to cause a scene, but seeing his little friend suffocating inside his glass prison left him no choice. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword. "Don't make me ask twice."

Natasha the Dragon Huntress scoffed, rolled her eyes, and took her hand off the glass. "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when it kills you." She turned around and disappeared among the crowd.

Brock rushed over to the table and picked the glass up, allowing Jack to take a deep breath.

"You... saved me," he said, not without a note of surprise in his voice. "How come?"

"I'm your treasure to guard," replied Brock, "and you are mine."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JACK AS A DRAGON BUT HE'S TINY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848220) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)




End file.
